Sailor Scout Sacrifice Part 5: Silver Millennium Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Now tragedy strikes the people of the Moon Kingdom when one of their own is taken away from them, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Ultimate Sacrifice Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

** The Ultimate Sacrifice Part 1**

**A few months after they met at the pond during the Silver Millennium, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

** Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

** Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

** "Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

** "To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

** Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

** "No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

** "Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

** Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl.**

** All of a sudden, a blue transformation pen appeared before Princess Amy of Mercury.**

** Princess Amy then grabbed the blue transformation pen, "Mercury Power!" she called out.**

** "Oh no! No! No," Queen Beryl screamed in terror. "**_**anybody**_** but **_**her**_**!"**

** Princess Amy then transformed herself into Sailor Mercury.**

** A blue heart shaped crystal appeared within Sailor Mercury's hand, "Mercury Crystal! Close the portal to the Negaverse!" she called out.**

** The gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself. **

** "Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

** "It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

** "Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

** Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**


	2. The Ultimate Sacrifice Part 2

** The Ultimate Sacrifice Part 2**

** Prince Darien just then came up to the sailor scouts & Lord Jedite, "I'm sorry for this." he sighed sadly.**

** "Oh no! Darien! The information that nasty Queen Beryl gave me was **_**false**_**," Princess Mina sobbed bitterly. "we weren't supposed to be protecting **_**you**_**! We were supposed to be protecting **_**Amy**_**!"**

** "Don't worry everyone," the Prince of the Earth said gently. "everything will turn out all right in the end... you'll see."**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

** "Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

** "She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

** "Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

** "Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

** "Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

** "Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

** "I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

** "Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

** "Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

** "Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

** "The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

** "NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

** "Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

** "NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

** "I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

** "We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

** "We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

** The other princesses continued sobbing over their dear friend, the lost Princess Amy of Mercury.**


	3. The Ultimate Sacrifice Part 3

**The Ultimate Sacrifice Part 3**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Lord Zoisite was inventing something that he hoped would help him find his beloved Princess Amy of Mercury from the depths of the Negaverse.**


	4. A Princess In Trouble

** A Princess In Trouble**

** Down in the depths of the Negaverse, Princess Amy was hard at work creating a transmitter so she could communicate with her friends in the Moon Kingdom.**

** Back in the Moon Kingdom, Lord Zoisite was still tinkering with his own invention.**

** Queen Serenity had summoned Princess Raye into her throne room.**

** "You wanted to see me, my queen?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

** "Serena told me that you wanted to get stronger Raye," Queen Serenity said. "and there is only **_**one**_** way to do that."**

** "What is it?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

** "You must go to the second moon of Mars which is Deimos," Queen Serenity explained to Princess Raye. "also known as the Moon of Terror."**

** "Oh I don't care **_**what**_** it take for me to grow stronger," Princess Raye said to Queen Serenity. "Queen Beryl **_**did**_** take Amy away from all of us!"**

** Queen Serenity just magically opened up a portal to Deimos.**

** "Be safe Raye." Queen Serenity said.**

** "Thank you Queen Serenity." Princess Raye said gently.**

** Princess Raye then jumped through the portal to Deimos.**

** Lord Jedite came into the Moon Queen's throne room.**

** "Where has Raye gone?" Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity worriedly.**

** "I had sent her on a mission to get stronger." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite seriously.**

** "You have sent Raye on a mission to get stronger," Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity. "but to where?"**

** "I sent her off to Deimos." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite seriously once more.**

** "Mars's Moon of Terror," Jedite asked Queen Serenity. "but when is she coming back?"**

** "The answer isn't '**_**when**_**' Jedite," Queen Serenity answered gravely serious. "it is '**_**if**_**' she will be coming back."**


	5. The Moon Of Terror

** The Moon Of Terror**

** "Raye!" Lord Jedite called.**

** "Take it easy Jedite!" Queen Serenity said.**

** Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl did not necessarily like what she was seeing.**

** "So," Queen Beryl laughed. "the Martian Princess is training on Deimos!"**

** Queen Beryl then summoned Serpen to spy on Princess Raye while Kern watched over Princess Amy who was being held prisoner in the nasty queen's dungeon.**

** Back on Deimos, Princess Raye was training long and hard with Yuuchirou.**

** "Oh Yuuchirou," Princess Raye asked worriedly. "do you think that I will **_**ever**_** earn my sailor scout powers?"**

** But Yuuchirou had some great advice for the Princess of Mars.**

**"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Yuuchirou told Princess Raye. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

** "I don't follow," Princess Raye told her trainer. "what are you saying?"**

** "I am saying," Yuuchirou said to Princess Raye. "that force of will and determination is **_**all**_** that you need."**

** Back in the Moon palace, the other girls were trying to help Lord Zoisite get in touch with his inner most feelings and their assistance was proven to be extremely helpful in the end.**

** After the girls and the rest of his comrades left him alone, Zoisite pictured Princess Amy of Mercury singing with him.**

** Lord Zoisite: **_**I want to see you**_**;**

_**But I cannot see you**_**;**

_**So lonely that**_**;**

_**It feels like I'm dying**_**;**

_**Somehow there must be**_**;**__

_** Some other way**_**;**

_**I can't endure this anymore**_**;**

_**Back then everyday**_**;**

_**All I had to do was**_**;**

_**Want to and I'd see you**_**;**

_**But that still wasn't enough**_**;**

_**Saying this**_**;**

_**It's selfish of me**_**;**

_**Isn't it**_**;**

_**Lonely distance**_**;**

_**The two of us are connected**_**;**

_**By the sky**_**;**

_**The painful distance**_**;**

** Princess Amy: **_**Even your crying face**_**;**

** Lord Zoisite: **_**I really love you**_**;**

** Princess Amy: **_**In my dreams**_**;**

_**Is cute**_**;**

** Now Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy began to sing together.**

** Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite: **_**Wanna be with you**_**;**

_**Wanna be with you**_**;**

** Lord Zoisite sang alone again.**

** Lord Zoisite: **_**Wanna be with you**_**.**

** "Amy." Lord Zoisite yawned.**

** Lord Zoisite then fell asleep right at his computer.**

** While Lord Zoisite slept on, his invention received an incoming transmission from the Negaverse without him even knowing it.**

** "**_**Watashi wa koko yo**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**," Princess Amy called out. "I'm here! Help me! Help me! Help me!"**


	6. The Negaverse Mission Part 1

**The Negaverse Mission Part 1**

**Princess Raye returned to the Moon Kingdom later on that night and went straight to her bedchamber to get some well deserved shut eye.**

**"I'm home at last." Princess Raye said.**

**At about one o'clock in the morning, Lord Zoisite awoke when a voice called out to him.**

**"This is a transmission from the Negaverse," the voice said. "can anyone hear me?"**

**Lord Zoisite **_**nearly**_** fell off of his computer chair.**

**"Amy is alive!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

**Prince Darien & Lord Neflite both opened their eyes quickly.**

**"What," Prince Darien asked. "are you kidding us Zoisite?"**

**"**_**Ami-chan wa ikite iru**_**," Lord Neflite asked Lord Zoisite. "Amy is alive?"**

**"She knew we'd **_**never**_** stop searching for her," Lord Zoisite exclaimed. "she's transmitting from somewhere in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse! Now if I don't lose the signal I should be able to figure out where she's transmitting from!"**

**Lord Zoisite then began typing furiously on his computer trying to locate his princess's signal.**

**"Were you able to find the Princess of Mercury?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"Yes I have! Amy's not dead thank goodness," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien honestly. "she's transmitting from somewhere inside Queen Beryl's palace! Somehow Amy's been able to survive all alone in that frozen and forgotten place!"**

**"I'll load up the ship," Prince Darien said. "Amy will be happy to see you again."**

**"And while you're doing that," Lord Neflite said to Prince Darien. "I will give the girls a call and tell them the excellent news."**

**"I bet you the girls are going to be tickled pink to hear about Amy!" Lord Zoisite said to Lord Neflite.**

**"Tell them to start packing," Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite. "we leave at sun-up."**

**"May I borrow your phone Neflite?" Lord Zoisite asked.**

**"Go ahead Zoisite." Lord Neflite answered.**

**Over on the planet Uranus, Princess Amara awoke by the sound of her phone.**

**"**_**Moshimoshi**_**," Princess Amara asked in a totally bushed manner. "hello?"**

**"Amy is alive!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed on the other end of the line.**

**"Just what I have been waiting to hear," Princess Amara answered excitedly. "the rest of the outer scouts & I will be there momentarily!"**

**After the other girls had been contacted about the news about Princess Amy, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue while the others stayed behind on the moon to prepare a special surprise for the innocent Mercurian Princess.**

_**How interesting**_**, Prince Sammy of the Sun thought. **_**my darling Amy is finally returning home to me**_**.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's dungeon, Kern was feeling overloaded by memories of his daughter, Trista.**

**"Help me," the King of Pluto said to the Princess of Mercury. "help me please!"**


	7. The Negaverse Mission Part 2

** The Negaverse Mission Part 2**

** "What's the matter?" Princess Amy asked the Plutonian King.**

** "I want to be with my daughter again," King Kern said to Princess Amy. "please heal me so I can be with her once more."**

** "Who is your daughter?" Princess Amy asked King Kern of Pluto.**

** "Her name is Princess Trista of Pluto." the King of Pluto answered the Princess of Mercury.**

** "Princess Trista of Pluto," Princess Amy said to King Kern. "wait a second! I know her!"**

** "Would you please please please heal me?" King Kern asked Princess Amy of Mercury.**

** "But of course... though let me transform first," Princess Amy said to King Kern. "Mercury Power!"**

** Princess Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

** "Help me! Help me," King Kern said to Sailor Mercury. "I do not wish to be surrounded by negativity any longer!"**

** "Mercury Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Mercury called out.**

** Sailor Mercury then quickly healed King Kern of Pluto.**

** "I thank you kindly." King Kern said.**

** King Kern of Pluto then passed out on the floor just outside of Sailor Mercury's cell door.**

** Meanwhile, Lords Neflite & Zoisite and Princess Lita found the Mercurian Princess's transmitter.**

** "Well," Princess Lita said. "here's the transmitter."**

** "But where is Amy?" Lord Neflite asked Princess Lita.**

** "Don't take this the wrong way Neflite," Princess Lita answered. "but I do not know."**

** Suddenly, an arrow was fired directly at Princess Lita and Lords Neflite & Zoisite.**

** Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity came into the royal ballroom and theater.**

** "How are the preparations for Amy's surprise concert coming along?" Queen Serenity asked everyone who was working hard on the preparations for Princess Amy's arrival.**

** "It'll be **_**more**_** than just a concert." Prince Sammy said to Queen Serenity.**

** "What do you mean?" Queen Serenity asked Prince Sammy.**

** "It'll be a concert **_**ball**_**!" Princess Serena exclaimed.**

** Everyone began to hear a loud snore coming from Lord Jedite.**

** "Sheesh! Shouldn't somebody do **_**something**_** about Jedite and his booming snoring?" Prince Sammy asked irritably.**

** "**_**Watashi no shu Jedaito nemuri shimashou**_**," Princess Raye whispered softly. "let my Lord Jedite sleep."**


	8. The Negaverse Mission Part 3

** The Negaverse Mission Part 3**

** "Let **_**him**_** sleep," Lord Malachite exclaimed. "Raye! Your boyfriend is keeping **_**us**_** from working!"**

** "**_**Ue ni kuru Kuntsuaito**_**!**_** Jeidaito wa ch**__**ōdo tsukaredesu**_**,****" Princess Raye scolded. "Malachite come on! Jadeite is just weary!"**

** "I just now remembered," Princess Amara said. "Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and I all have an urgent mission on the planet of Kinmoku."**

** "That's right," Princesses Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista all said in agreement with Princess Amara. "but we will be back in time for the concert ball."**

** "Come back safely," Queen Serenity said to the Princesses of the Outer Solar System. "all of you."**

** The Princesses of the Outer Solar System left the Moon Kingdom for the planet Kinmoku.**

** Everyone held their ears due to the sound of Lord Jedite's snoring.**

** "I'll take Jedite to the Earth guest wing." Prince Darien said to Queen Serenity.**

** "Good idea." Queen Serenity said gently to Prince Darien.**

** Back in the Negaverse, the princess and the lords dodged the oncoming arrow.**

** Another arrow was headed straight for Lord Neflite and for Lord Neflite alone.**

** "That's it! I have had enough of this," Princess Lita shouted. "Jupiter Power!"**

** Princess Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.**

** "Neflite! Look out!" Lord Zoisite called.**

** Sailor Jupiter stepped directly in front of Lord Neflite.**

** "That arrow won't be wounding my Lord Neflite! Not on my watch," Sailor Jupiter called. "Flower Hurricane!"**

** The bewitching demon that threw the arrows then revealed itself.**

** "What are you three doing here?" the bewitching demon asked Lords Neflite & Zoisite and Sailor Jupiter.**

** "We are simply looking for our ally... the princess who had this transmitter," Lord Zoisite said to the bewitching demon. "have you seen her?"**

** "If you are referring to the Mercury Sailor Scout... Queen Beryl has locked her in the dungeon of her castle," the bewitching demon answered Lord Zoisite. "warning... you can't stay in warrior mode for too long in the Negaverse."**

** "I guess that means I should detransform eh?" Sailor Jupiter asked Lords Zoisite & Neflite.**

** "It is recommended." Lord Neflite said.**

** So Sailor Jupiter reverted back to Princess Lita of Jupiter.**

** When Lords Zoisite & Neflite and Princess Lita all found Sailor Mercury, they found her in Queen Beryl's dungeon in her cell being cradled in the arms of the kind and good King of Pluto.**

** "Mercury," Lord Zoisite shouted out in pain & agony. "no!"**

** "This sweet princess stayed in soldier mode too long." King Kern said to Princess Lita sounding gravely serious.**

** Lord Neflite just then & there checked Sailor Mercury for a pulse.**

** "This **_**cannot**_** be!" Lord Neflite exclaimed.**

** "What is it?" Princess Lita asked Lord Neflite.**


	9. The Concert Ball

** The Concert Ball**

** "**_**S**__**ērā **__**M**__**ākyurī wa myaku ga arimasen**_**,****" Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita. "Sailor Mercury has no pulse."**

** "NO! AMY HAS TO LIVE! SHE JUST HAS TO!" Lord Zoisite shouted in furious state of panic.**

** "Young master," King Kern of Pluto said to the panic-stricken Lord Zoisite. "take it easy!"**

** "I LOST AMY ONCE," Lord Zoisite sobbed furiously. "I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!"**

** One of Lord Zoisite's teardrops landed upon Princess Amy's eyelids.**

** The gem inside the 16-year-old lord's heart began to glow like wildfire.**

** Until at last, Princess Amy of Mercury opened her blue eyes to see her loving lord's green eyes staring back at her.**

** "**_**Zoisaito-kun**_**," Princess Amy asked drowsily. "Zoisite?"**

** "Welcome back Amy." Lord Zoisite said to his princess.**

** The Mercurian Princess and the half Mercurian half Earthling lord began to share a their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

** Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

** That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

** "May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

** "Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

** "But..." Prince Sammy began.**

** "YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

** "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

** Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

** "Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

** "That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

** Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

** "Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

** "Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

** "Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

** Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

** "Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_** No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

** Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

** Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

** Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

** "Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

** "But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

** "Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

** "Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

** Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

** "Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

** "I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

** "The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

** "Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

** "So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

** Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

** When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

** Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

** The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

** The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

** "Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

** "What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

** "Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

** "Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

** "Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

** Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

** Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound od clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

** "Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

** "It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

** "So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

** The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

** The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_** Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_** Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_** Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_** Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_** Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_** Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_** Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_** Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_** Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_** Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_** Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_** Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_** Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_** Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_** Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_** Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_** Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_** Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_** Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_** Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_** Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_** Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_** Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_** Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_** Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_** Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_** Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

** Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

** The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_** That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_** No one can steal it**_**;**

_** That fragrant star**_**;**

_** Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_** Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_** It's like a stain**_**;**

_** Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_** My heart crazy me**_**!**

_** Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_** Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_** I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_** This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_** Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_** Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_** Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_** That fragrance**_**;**

_** To search for it**_**;**

_** No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_** With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_** Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_** Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_** Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_** To you I send out my call**_**;**

_** Can't you answer**_**;**

_** I don't have a way**_**;**

_** Wait for me like now**_**;**

_** We will meet for sure**_**;**

_** Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_** Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

** The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

** "I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

** Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

** Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_** Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_** Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_** Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_** Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_** Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_** Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_** Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_** See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_** Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_** Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_** Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_** Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_** Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_** So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_** Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_** Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_** Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_** Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_** Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

** While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

** Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

** Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

** "ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

** Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

** Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

** Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_** That they seem to fall**_**;**

_** Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_** Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_** When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_** My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_** Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_** And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_** See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_** Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_** Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_** I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_** Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_** So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_** Everyone together**_**;**

_** Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_** But right this instant**_**;**

_** Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

** Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

** Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess's left wrist.**

** "There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

** "Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

** "Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

** "Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

** "Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

** "Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

** "You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

** Prince Taiki led Princess Amy up the steps onto the stage as the entranced Lord Zoisite watched the girl he had fallen so madly in love with clear her throat & try her hardest in order to sing with Prince Taiki.**

** "Go ahead Amy," Princess Serena called. "don't be shy! You can do it!"**

** Princess Amy then cleared her throat & began to sing.**

** Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_** Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_** Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_** Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

** Now Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together.**

** Princess Amy & Prince Taiki:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_** Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

** Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_** Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_** Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

** Prince Taiki: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_** Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_** Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

** Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

** Prince Taiki: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_** Now I feel alone close to you**_**. **

** Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

** Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

** Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

** Everyone began clapping & cheering but no one could either clap or cheer louder for Princess Amy than Lord Zoisite.**

** "Do you hear that Princess," Prince Taiki whispered. "they love you!"**

** "Correction Taiki," Princess Amy said. "they love **_**us**_**."**


	10. Dance Of Fire! Arrival Of Sailor Mars

** Dance Of Fire! Arrival Of Sailor Mars**

**Prince Sammy tried to cuff Princess Amy to him once more just before she & Prince Taiki sang their song in English but Lords Neflite & Zoisite stopped him.**

** Prince Taiki & Princess Amy cleared their throats and they began singing once more.**

** Princess Amy: **_**No matter what I do inside my heart**_**;**

_** I can't think about anything but you I miss you**_**;**

_** More than just those naive days**_**;**

_** Our deep love is continuing to grow**_**.**

** Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together once again.**

** Princess Amy & Prince Taiki: **_**In my heart all I can do is pray**_**;**

_** Since there's no way for me to reach you**_**.**

** Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes loneliness**_**;**

_** You can't be an adult without knowing this**_**;**

_** Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

** Prince Taiki: **_**The person that you love**_**;**

_** I know I can't replace that person but**_**;**

_** I will always be by your side**_**;**

_** I will protect you**_**.**

** Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes pain**_**.**

** Prince Taiki: **_**Knowing that do you understand how I love you**_**;**

_** Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

** Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

** Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

** Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

** Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by the hand, "THIS SHALL BE THE **_**LAST**_** STUNT YOU SHALL **_**EVER**_** PULL AMY!" he told her furiously.**

** "Let me go Sammy," Princess Amy begged. "for it is **_**not**_** you that I love!"**

** "WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" Prince Sammy bellowed at Princess Amy handcuffing her left wrist again.**

** "YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS... JERK," Prince Darien said courageously. "SHE IS **_**NOT**_** IN LOVE WITH **_**YOU**_**!"**

** "That's right," Princess Raye said to Prince Sammy. "Princess Amy is in love with Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury!"**

** "And we shall do **_**everything**_** within our power to preserve as well as protect their romance!" Princess Mina shouted at Prince Sammy.**

** Now Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury was itching to battle it out for Princess Amy's hand with Prince Sammy of the Sun.**

** "HEY JERK FACE! YOU WANT TO GO A FEW ROUNDS," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously at Prince Sammy. "BECAUSE IT IS NOW GO TIME!"**

** "Take it outside **_**please**_** boys," Queen Serenity said to both Lord Zoisite & Prince Sammy. "for I shall **_**not**_** have fighting in my palace!"**

** "Of course Queen Serenity." Lord Zoisite said politely.**

** "Do not start the battle without the rest of us!" Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite.**

** All the Princesses of the Milkyway Galaxy except for Princess Raye of Mars had transformed into their sailor scout forms in order to battle the enemy of whom Prince Sammy of the Sun was now becoming.**

** "Why have you done it Amy... why have you closed the portal to the Negaverse?" Prince Sammy asked.**

** "Because... I wanted the universe to be safe!" Sailor Mercury admitted.**

** "That," Lord Neflite said. "and she wanted to get away from you and this arranged marriage business!"**

** Suddenly, Prince Sammy's blue eyes began to get a very wicked look to them.**

** "DIE A HERO'S DEATH SAILOR MERCURY!" Prince Sammy said in the wicked voice which was now recognized by Sailor Uranus.**

** "That voice! Oh no," Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "it can't be! Not him... not now!"**

** "What is it Uranus?" Sailor Star Maker asked.**

** "Dark Plasman has now taken possession of the jealous Prince of the Sun!" Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Star Maker.**

** "THAT'S RIGHT," Dark Plasman said now pulling out his blade. "AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS AMY OR SAILOR MERCURY TO DIE AT MY OWN HAND!"**

** Lord Zoisite jumped in front of his beloved Sailor Mercury in order to protect her from wicked Dark Plasman, "No! Take my life instead!" he shouted.**

** Sailor Mercury watched on as Dark Plasman drove his sharp rapier through the heart of Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

** "Lord Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury shouted.**

** "See... you... in... the... future... you... shall... **_**always**_**... have... my... loyalty..." Lord Zoisite told Sailor Mercury breathlessly.**

** And with those final words from her lover tears began to well up within Sailor Mercury's blue eyes.**

** "No!" Sailor Mercury shouted beginning to sob bitterly.**

** Princess Raye began remembering her training with the lone warrior, Yuuichirou on Deimos, the Moon of Terror.**

** Princess Raye then remembered what Yuuichirou** **told her.**

** "Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Princess Raye remembered Yuuchirou telling her. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

** Suddenly a red transformation pen had appeared in front of Princess Raye bringing her out of her memory & she picked it up, "Mars Power!" she called out thanks to the pure force of will she was now feeling.**


	11. Test Of Courage Part 1

**Test Of Courage Part 1**

**"So it is true then," Dark Plasman said to Sailor Mars. "you **_**have**_** earned your sailor scout powers **_**without**_** rescuing somebody from your home planet!"**

**"Sailor Mars!" everyone but Dark Plasman exclaimed.**

**"I am a sailor scout now," Sailor Mars said. "so deal with it!"**

**Dark Plasman simply just attacked Sailor Mercury for the fun of it.**

**"No! Sailor Mercury!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.**

**Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask ran to Sailor Mercury's location.**

**"Sailor Mars." Lord Neflite called.**

**"What is it?" Sailor Mars asked Lord Neflite.**

**"Try using a fire attack on Dark Plasman!" Lord Neflite said to Sailor Mars.**

**"You got it Neflite," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignuite!"**

**But Sailor Mars's attack bounced off of Dark Plasman and ended up hitting Lord Malachite & Sailor Venus therefore wounding them badly.**

**"Oh no! Venus! Malachite," Sailor Moon shouted. "Tuxedo Mask! We must help them!"**

**When Dark Plasman saw what had happened to Sailor Mercury, he released his grip on Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom temporarily.**

**"No," Prince Sammy shouted running to Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury! My Angel of Technology!"**

**Everyone else then reverted back to civilian form.**

**"Oh no," Queen Serenity said. "I was afraid of this!"**


	12. Test Of Courage Part 2

** Test Of Courage Part 2**

** "What is it?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

** "I am not going to lie to you Raye." Queen Serenity said gently.**

** "What are you saying?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

** "I'm so sorry I have to tell you this Raye," Queen Serenity sighed sadly. "but your sailor scout powers are incomplete."**

** "How incomplete are my sailor scout powers?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

** "**_**Dangerously**_** incomplete." Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye.**

** Princess Raye wasn't too clear on what Queen Serenity meant.**

** "But isn't it **_**enough**_** that I used my sailor scout powers to save **_**everyone**_** from Dark Plasman's wrath?" Princess Raye of Mars asked Queen Serenity.**

** But all the Queen of the Moon could do was just sigh gravely for she had no answer for the Princess of Mars at this time.**


	13. Test Of Courage Part 3

**Test Of Courage Part 3**

**Now Queen Serenity had the answers that the Princess of Mars was seeking.**

**"**_**Your**_** sailor scout powers are **_**different**_** than the ones the others have." Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye.**

**"How are **_**my**_** sailor scout different from the others anyway?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity in a confused manner.**

**"The other have powers that were born out of sacrifice," Queen Serenity told Princess Raye seriously. "**_**your**_** sailor scout powers however were born out of sheer force of will."**

**"Are you saying that I am limied?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I would **_**really**_** hate to tell you this," Queen Serenity said serious to Princess Raye. "but yes."**

**Outside in Queen Serenity's front courtyard, Princess Amy just held onto Lord Zoisite's motionless form as she began to sing to him softly.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now a mysterious male voice began to sing with Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amy & Mysterious male voice:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**When the sad song ended, Princess Amy turned to face the mystery man who had sung with her.**

**"Hello Amy." the man said kindly to the sad and grieving Princess of Mercury reaching his hand out to her so that he could help her to her feet.**


	14. The Illogical Mercurian

**The Illogical Mercurian**

**"Neflite?" Princess Amy wept bitterly.**

**The sobbing Mercury Princess grabbed onto the half Jupiterian half Earthling lord's hand and he in turn helped her to her feet.**

**"There you go my beautiful Mercurian." Lord Neflite said gently to Princess Amy.**

**The Mercury Princess was **_**still**_** sobbing, "Thank you Neflite... I know I'm being illogical but... I just... miss my Zoisite!" she wept bitterly.**

**Princess Amara of Uranus & Lord Jedite of Earth & Mars entered the courtyard.**

**"I understand." Lord Neflite said kindly embracing the **_**still**_** sobbing Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amara handed a handkerchief to Princess Amy.**

**"**_**Soko ni ima Ami-chan**_**... **_**kimi no me o kansō sa se**_**," Princess Amara said gently. "there there now Amy... dry your eyes."**

**Princess Amy then took the handkerchief from the kindhearted Princess of Uranus.**

**"**_**Arigatō**_**... **_**Haruka-san**_**," Princess Amy wept. "thank you... Amara."**

**"**_**Itsu demo**_**," Princess Amara said gently to Princess Amy. "anytime."**

**"Personally Amy," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "I think you should move on... you know... **_**forget**_** about Zoisite! After all... he is **_**never**_** coming back!"**

**Princess Amy began sobbing all over again.**

**"Jedite!" Princess Amara scolded.**

**"**_**Mā sore wa hontō no Haruka**_**! **_**Zoisaito wa kokorokara shuppatsu no hitotsudearu**_**," Lord Jedite argued back. "well it's true Amara! Zoisite is one of the dearly departed!"**

**"You are so cold Jedite," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "I **_**still**_** miss Zoisite!"**

**"I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Lord Jedite yelled furiously at Princess Amy of Mercury thus making her cry even harder.**


	15. To Mend A Broken Heart

**To Mend A Broken Heart**

**"Zoisite! Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury sobbed bitterly.**

**Lord Neflite saw Princess Amy grabbing the sword of Lord Zoisite and pointing the blade toward her own heart and a familiar scene began to replay in his mind.**

**Within his memory, it was when Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Lord Zoisite was inventing something that he hoped with help him find his beloved Princess Amy of Mercury from the depths of the Negaverse.**

**Lord Neflite came out of his memory just in the nick of time to stop Princess Amy.**

**"No Amy," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN ZOISITE IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Princess Amy sobbed bitterly.**

**Princess Amara put her right hand upon Princess Amy's left shoulder.**

**"I know you wish to be with Zoisite," Princess Amara said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Princess Amy asked Princess Amara.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Princess Amara explained to Princess Amy. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Princess Amy put her lord's sword down on the ground then closed her blue eyes.**

**"Zoisite my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Princess Amy promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Amy!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

**"And Zoisite... this I promise you... with my friends by my side," Princess Amy said. "I shall find a way to preserve our timeless romance!"**

**The others came out into Queen Serenity's front courtyard just in time to witness one of Princess Amy's teardrops land upon the eyelid of Lord Zoisite thus causing a miracle to happen.**


	16. A Shooting Star Light Revival Of Zoisite

**A Shooting Star Light Revival Of Zoisite**

**"Darien," Princess Serena asked. "are you seeing what I am seeing?"**

**"I... think so Serena!" the Prince of the Earth answered.**

**Lord Zoisite was now being surrounded by an enchanting source of ocean green light.**

**Princess Amy looked at her transformation pen held within her left hand and the blue heart shaped Mercury Crystal held within her right hand.**

**"What's happening?" Princess Amy asked.**

**The enchanting ocean green light that was surrounding Lord Zoisite began glowing brighter and brighter.**

**Until at last, Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes.**

**"Amy..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury exclaimed happily.**

**Princess Amy began hugging Lord Zoisite gratefully.**

**"CURSES," a voice bellowed furiously. "PRINCE SAMMY OF THE SUN!"**

**"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Sure thing Sammy." Prince Seiya said.**

**Prince Sammy hid in the Royal Moon Family's pantry.**

**"Now I can talk... Master Dark Plasman." Prince Sammy said.**

**"There is only **_**one**_** princess who needs to earn her full powers," Dark Plasman said. "and it'll be **_**her**_** job to set me free from Coatl!"**

**"I understand." Prince Sammy said to Dark Plasman.**

**Back in the front courtyard, Lord Zoisite was confused.**

**"What happened?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy now feeling baffled.**

**"That doesn't matter now my lord," Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite. "the only thing that matters is that we are together once again."**

**Everyone around the Princess of Mercury and the Lord of Earth & Mercury watched them kiss romantically, "Awww!" they sighed due to the cute scene they were witnessing.**


End file.
